


hold me close (warm me up)

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: When Baekhyun's feeling a little off, the only thing that makes it right is Yixing.





	hold me close (warm me up)

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is i, the baekxing fic bot. a couple of months ago i'd thought about writing baekxing cockwarming but i couldn't seem to get it down. yesterday i remembered this urge and somehow word-vomited this fic in one day. yeah idk how that happened either. i hope u enjoy though.
> 
> as always thank u to bianca for looking this over and also for the title!

When Baekhyun wants Yixing's cock, he gets it. He doesn't like waiting around, so he goes after it himself, teasing, pushing, coaxing, until Yixing gives in. Yixing almost always gives in.

Tonight is no different. Yixing might be trying to mix together a new song he's been writing, but Baekhyun has other plans. Baekhyun wants to feel Yixing's cock in his mouth, in his ass, in his hands--wherever. Anywhere. Everywhere. Baekhyun wants sit on Yixing's dick and watch him work, maybe even help him out as they pass Yixing's large, clunky headphones back and forth to figure out the best mix.

Yixing had looked a little too concentrated for that, though, but it's okay. There's plenty of space underneath Yixing's desk, perfect for Baekhyun to make himself at home on his knees between Yixing's legs. Yixing, in just a pair of sweats, had sighed exasperatedly when Baekhyun had pulled them down to his ankles, pulled his dick out through the little fly of his boxer briefs.

"Baekhyun," Yixing says now as he looks down at him, torn between his responsibilities and Baekhyun's mouth hovering over his cock.

"Keep working," Baekhyun says. "I won't distract you. I just want your dick."

Yixing snorts, reaches down to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "That _is_ distracting," he says, but he doesn't stop Baekhyun from slowly sucking his soft cock into his mouth.

Baekhyun sighs in relief. The tension in his shoulders from a long, long day is already fading away. Even when soft, Yixing's cock feels heavy on his tongue, and he's slow as he sucks around him, licks along the underside, coaxes him to hardness. Yixing's fingers run through his hair once more, and then it's gone, and Baekhyun just barely hears the familiar click-clack of a keyboard as Yixing returns to work.

They've done this enough times that Yixing is good at compartmentalizing. He says it's distracting, and Baekhyun's sure it _is_ , but he always seems to last longer than Baekhyun expects. He doesn't mind, though, because he likes this. Likes feeling the way Yixing's cock comes alive in his mouth, likes the mindlessness of it all--he doesn't have to do much, really. He just sits there, lets the heat of his mouth, his tongue, warm Yixing up. It's easy, but it's also powerful, and after spending hours at work, it's just what Baekhyun needs to end the day.

Yixing is so good to him, too. He's attentive, he's gentle. He brushes Baekhyun's hair from his eyes when it's fallen in the way. He asks if he's doing all right, if he needs a break. Baekhyun taps his fingers twice on Yixing's knee in response; once for yes, twice for no, and Yixing stares down at him for a long moment before he nods.

"Alright," he says softly, then, before he returns to work, "You look so pretty like this."

Baekhyun preens under the compliment, eyelids fluttering shut in bliss, arousal pooling low in his abdomen.

He loses track of time whenever he does this. He's tried, once, to count out the seconds, the minutes, but he’d get distracted by Yixing's dark eyes or the way his cock pulsed on his tongue, and then have to start all over again. Sometimes Yixing will tell him how long it’s been, but tonight he's mostly quiet, diligently working on his music. Baekhyun wants to hear, too, but he knows Yixing will show him when he's ready, so instead he just sits as still as he can while his knees begin to ache, with Yixing's cock snug in his mouth. He's fully hard, now, stretching Baekhyun's lips wide at the edges, filling Baekhyun up so good it's lit a fire in Baekhyun's veins.

Sweat forms along his hairline, the back of his neck. He's wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank shirt that's actually Yixing's, but he feels warm and desperate already. It can't have been that long. Baekhyun's built up good control, too, can keep warming Yixing's cock for as long as Yixing needs him to, but tonight he's already growing antsy, wants Yixing to fuck his mouth, fuck _him_ , something, anything.

He digs his fingers into Yixing's thighs to get his attention, and Yixing looks down right away, eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and he reaches out to rub his thumb gently along Baekhyun's jaw. Baekhyun swallows around the head of Yixing's cock, watches the way he groans out a _Fuck_ under his breath, but not even that deters him from checking in on Baekhyun. "Do you want to stop for a second?"

Baekhyun taps his knee once, and Yixing nods, eases his cock out of Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun sucks in a breath-- _slowly_ ; the first time he'd done this, he'd gone too fast and ended up in a coughing fit. He's better about it now, and the air that fills his lungs calms him down. He swallows again, licks his lips. His jaw aches but he loves it.

"Yixing," he says, voice hoarse, and Yixing's gaze sharpens as he stares down at him, the hand around the base of his cock squeezes. "Yixing, fuck, please--"

"What is it, Baekhyun?" Yixing asks gently. "You're hard already, aren't you?" When Baekhyun bites his lip and nods, he laughs, but it's not cruel. "You can come, if you want. Or do you want me to first?" He rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's lower lip. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth?"

Baekhyun lets out a shuddered breath. He pokes his tongue out to run over the tip of Yixing's thumb, then sucks him into his mouth. It's answer enough and Yixing knows it, watching Baekhyun closely.

"I'll do that for you," he says after a moment, pulling his thumb out and wiping the saliva from Baekhyun's mouth along the plane of Baekhyun's cheekbone. Baekhyun's own cock jerks in his pants but he refuses to touch himself, instead clenches his fingers tighter around Yixing's knees. "I'm almost done with this," Yixing says, nodding his chin toward the computer. "Think you can keep me warm until then?"

Baekhyun swallows again, testing himself. "Yes," he says, breathlessly, and Yixing smiles down at him.

"Good boy," he says and feeds his cock back into Baekhyun's mouth.

The short break was exactly what Baekhyun needed. He feels more grounded now, less like he's going to burst out of his skin, and Yixing's cock in his mouth has him sighing in pleasure. He sucks around him a few times, runs his tongue over the slit, and then stills completely, Yixing's cock nestled down his throat.

"You're amazing, baby," Yixing tells him. "Just a little longer."

Baekhyun blinks at him to tell him it's okay, and then Yixing focuses back on his work. Baekhyun lets his eyes fall shut and tries to think about anything other than Yixing's cock in his mouth. He makes a mental list of things to do: the laundry, return that anime he borrowed from Jongin, meet with Kyungsoo for lunch tomorrow. He needs to buy a new pair of jeans because his favorite pair has been worn one too many times. He also needs to get a present for his nephew's upcoming birthday, and fuck when was his birthday party again? He'll have to check on that too, later.

His thoughts are interrupted by Yixing's hand sliding through his hair. His cock pulses on Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun swallows around him, hears Yixing's soft groan. He'd laugh, if he could, but instead just squeezes Yixing's firm thighs with his fingers.

It's maybe a few minutes later that Yixing finally looks down at him and says, "I'm done." He drops his hands over Baekhyun's still resting on his thighs, thumb rubbing over knuckles, and continues, "You're okay?"

Baekhyun blinks once since he can't tap at Yixing's knee, and Yixing laughs softly, releases his hands so he can instead ease his cock back out. Baekhyun whines, chases after him, but Yixing holds him back, fingers firmly grasping his jaw.

"Do you still want this?" he asks and Baekhyun takes a slow, steadying breath before he nods.

"Yes," he says, sure. He needs it. He knows Yixing can tell just how much he needs it, and his heart is warm that Yixing asked to make sure anyway. "Please, Yixing," he says.

"Okay, baby, okay," Yixing says as he slouches a little further down in his chair, spreading his legs wider to give Baekhyun more room. Baekhyun shuffles forward, takes Yixing's cock in his hands, strokes him firmly from base to tip, cock slipping through his fingers with ease, all wet from Baekhyun's mouth. "If you need me to stop, just--"

"I know," Baekhyun says with a smile, then drops his head to take Yixing back in.

Yixing lets Baekhyun lead the pace at first, get used to actually sucking his dick instead of warming it up. A hand falls to Baekhyun's hair, the other grips the arm rest of the chair, and soon enough Yixing is thrusting into Baekhyun's mouth with purpose. There's plenty about cock warming that Baekhyun likes--being able to feel Yixing grow hard in his mouth, the power he seems to have without doing much at all--but there's something so good about this, too. Yixing taking over, Yixing holding him where he wants, Yixing using him like the only thing he's good for is sucking cock.

And god, does Yixing tell him just how good he is. Baekhyun soaks up every moan, every hissed breath, every curl of his fingers tightening in his hair. He can feel Yixing's thighs tense and tremble under his hands, his own cock grow harder between his legs as Yixing says, "Fuck, Baekhyun, you're doing so well, baby, I'm gonna come soon."

Baekhyun moans around him, blinks back the tears that are starting to cling to the corners of his eyes. His jaw hurts, his legs cramped from kneeling so long, and he can feel his cock leaking against his stomach that he's sure he's going to come soon, too. He still refuses to touch himself, presses his fingers harder against Yixing's thighs, hard enough to leave a few bruises, maybe, and that thought has him moaning again. Yixing curses under his breath and slams his cock back in one last time.

" _Yes_ ," Yixing breathes out as Baekhyun drinks him down, peering up at him as best he can when he's being kept so firmly in place by Yixing's hand in his hair, pressed down until his nose brushes up against Yixing's body, "Yes, just like that, Baekhyun, so good."

Baekhyun whimpers a little, mind fuzzy as Yixing slowly pulls back, tongue laving over the tip almost on autopilot. Yixing hisses, brushes the head of his cock across Baekhyun's lips, a mess of lingering come and saliva, and Baekhyun licks it away without thought as a tear finally slides down the side of his face. "Come here, baby," Yixing says, scooting back in his chair and making space for Baekhyun to stand. He stumbles at first, adjusting back to the weight on his feet, his knees creaking, and Yixing catches him easy, pulls him right into his lap.

"You're incredible, Baekhyun," Yixing says with something akin to awe in his voice, in his eyes, in his gentle touch as he wipes the tears away and kisses him.

"Yixing," Baekhyun sighs against his lips. "Yixing, can you--oh god--touch me."

"Here?" Yixing asks. "Or do you want to move to the bed?"

Baekhyun swallows, considers. "Bed," he decides, after a moment. Better to move now than later, when he knows he won't be able to at all. Better to be on a bed where he can feel all of Yixing than in this uncomfortable chair, when his legs still feel tense from being on his knees for so long.

Yixing nods, kisses him once more, and then they're moving. Baekhyun's not even sure how he's walking, but one second he's in Yixing's lap, and the next he's in the bedroom, his shorts on the floor and Yixing between his legs, sliding his hands up Baekhyun's thighs.

"Are you doing okay?" Yixing asks, gently massaging the flesh under his palms.

Baekhyun nods. He feels both on edge and lazy, letting his legs stretch out, his body slump against the comfortable sheets. He's still so hard, his cock lying heavily against his abs, and Yixing is staring at him but not touching, and that only makes him harder, hotter, more desperate. "Yixing, please," he whines again.

"Relax, Baekhyun," Yixing says in a soothing voice, and Baekhyun tries, he does, telling himself to calm down, that it's okay, that Yixing is gonna take care of him now. He always does.

He reaches out, making grabby hands until Yixing laughs and takes his hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Baekhyun pulls until Yixing falls against him, and they kiss, slowly, softly, and Baekhyun loves this as much as everything else they've already done. Yixing lifts his arms and presses Baekhyun's hands down above his head, pushes a thigh between Baekhyun's legs, and Baekhyun groans in pleasure as his cock brushes against Yixing's stomach.

It'd be enough to make him come if Yixing kept it up, but instead he pulls away, whispers, "Don't move," against Baekhyun's lips, and Baekhyun complies, watches instead as Yixing leans over to the bedside table to pull out the lube.

"Turn over, baby," Yixing says as he pulls back. "I'll finger you."

"Fuck, yes," Baekhyun says breathlessly and he easily flops himself over onto his stomach, wriggles his butt back at Yixing until he laughs. He sighs as Yixing slides a hand up his thigh, over the curve of his ass, and further still, up his back, pushing the fabric of Baekhyun’s tank top up with him. Baekhyun’s too preoccupied to bother taking it off now as he’s trying not to desperately rub his cock against the sheets until he comes, watching as Yixing squeezes lube out onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up.

Yixing starts slow, one finger at first, careful, and his free hand continues to rub soothingly over Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun curls his hands into the sheets, lets his eyes fall shut as he leans against the pillows and pushes back against Yixing's hand. Yixing's good at this, skillful fingers knowing just where to press, just where to curl, and soon he's got two inside and is teasing with the third.

It feels so nice that Baekhyun is teetering on the edge of orgasm again, pushing back to meet Yixing's fingers with desperation. He has three fingers in now, and it's just right but almost not enough, and Baekhyun moans, "More, please," as he twists a bit to look at Yixing over his shoulder.

"Another?" Yixing asks and Baekhyun nods so quickly his hair falls into his face. He pushes it aside easily, meets Yixing's eyes, and Yixing mutters, "Fuck, okay," under his breath before he pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun groans, muscles clenching around nothing, but Yixing is shushing him gently as he applies a little more lube.

His fingers are back soon enough, and this time he presses a little harder, goes a little faster, knows Baekhyun needs it, needs to come, wants to come, and isn't keen on drawing it out any longer. Just as Yixing had told Baekhyun how good he was with Yixing's dick in his mouth, Baekhyun tells Yixing how good his fingers are, how much he likes this, how he'd love Yixing to push his cock inside afterward, now that he's been prepped so good, how Yixing could fuck him into the mattress until Baekhyun's panting and boneless.

Yixing laughs as he leans over Baekhyun's back, close enough so he can speak into his ear. "That's what you want, is it?" he asks as he finally presses in a fourth finger. It's a bit of stretch but Yixing is careful and Baekhyun takes a deep breath to relax himself, and he sighs when it sinks in all the way. "I'm not so sure you can last that long."

"Make me come and I'll be ready to go again soon," Baekhyun says and they both laugh because they know it's true, and Yixing dips down to kiss him, even though the angle is awkward. Baekhyun mostly moans against his lips but it's enough to distract him until he's used to the feeling of four fingers inside him and he's begging for Yixing to move.

And Yixing does, pulling his fingers back to press them in again, setting this steady rhythm that makes Baekhyun's body burn, his thighs quake, sweat itching at his skin, making his shirt cling to his chest. He's so close he can taste it and that's what has him finally reaching down to grasp at his cock, to jerk himself off with quick, practiced strokes, and come all over the sheets with a sharp cry of Yixing's name that gets muffled into Yixing's lips.

"That's it, baby," Yixing says as Baekhyun trembles beneath him, his orgasm so intense it's left a sort of ringing in his ears. Yixing's pulling his fingers out and it makes Baekhyun whine at the loss, but then Yixing is flipping him onto his back and brushing the hair back from his face, sweeping in for a soft kiss, then another. "Do you feel better now?"

Baekhyun blinks blearily up at him, at the concerned set of Yixing's brows, the sheen of sweat along the pretty slope of his neck, the pink of his lips. "Yeah," Baekhyun says with a satisfied sigh, a dopey little smile stretching at his lips. "Yeah, I feel amazing."

"Good," Yixing says with a smile of his own and fondness in his eyes. "I'm glad."

Baekhyun feels warm from pleasure and love and the weight of Yixing's gaze on him. He wriggles in bed, wraps his arms around Yixing's back and yanks him down against him, laughing at Yixing's surprised grunt. "Thank you," Baekhyun says with reverence, nuzzling his face into the crook of Yixing's shoulder. He doesn't have to say more than that, because Yixing knows what he means, that it's more than just the intimacy, more than just Yixing giving Baekhyun what he wants.

Like this, wrapped in Yixing's arms, coming down from the high of a good fuck, Baekhyun doesn't even remember what had him so tightly wound. It doesn't matter, nothing else matters. Just Yixing's warmth, Yixing's pretty smile, and Yixing's soft little kisses along the length of his jaw.

Okay, and maybe later Baekhyun can warm Yixing's dick up for him again. After all, it'd be a shame to let all that work go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i miss baekxing so much
> 
> 2\. i don't have anything else to say really so have a gif  
> 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading!!!! ❤
> 
> let's talk baekxing on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
